1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a displacement type armature motor with a stator coil for a conical rotor, where the rotor can be axially displaced versus the casing with the stator coil and where the rotor carries an iron ring at its large cone side.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The iron ring serves for increasing the magnetic axial force of the displacement type armature motor in motors of this kind according to the German Patent Application Laid Out DE-AS 1,037,570. The iron ring is disposed at the front face of the sheet metal packing of the rotor armature in the neighborhood of the air gap such that a part of the stator leakage flux is deflected from its usual path, running crosswise through the tooth crowns and the groove slots and is lead via the iron body. A part of the stator leakage flux, generated by the stator coil and running generally within the active iron core, is employed for generating the increased magnetic axial force. The attachment of the iron ring on the short-circuit ring is only schematically indicated in the German Patent Application Laid Out DE-AS 1,037,570 and cannot be realized in this way under reasonable expenditures and efforts because of other construction parts in the displacement type armature motor. In addition, a loosening danger exists in this kind of attachment based on the dynamic loads, present in axial and circumferential direction, typically found in displacement type armatures, and connected with frequent temperature changes. For this reason the idea of the German Patent Application Laid Out DE-AS 1,037,570 has not received overall acceptance in practical terms.
A displacement type armature motor is known from the German Patent Application Disclosure DE 3,008,615 Al, where a brake support casing is attached at the rotor at the large cone side, which brake support casing further exhibits ribs.